GBNaruto Sneak Peeks
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Sneak peeks and drabbles for my genderbent Naruto series. Just some stuff I've been working on while writing the actual fanfic. From the Chuunin Exams to the Fourth War everything is included!
1. Hug

…

_Why have I started drabbles and sneak peeks?_

_Well, I figured, "why not? It might be fun." And so I started this. Just some drabbles/sneak peeks for my GB Naruto series :)_

_Enjoy!_

…

Title: Hug

Characters: Nariko (femNaruto) Akane (femGaara) Yasu (femYashamaru) Tadao (boyTemari) Kyoko (femKankuro) Satomi (femSasuke) Seiji (boySakura)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None

Rating: K

Note: I got the idea after re-watching episode one of the anime and re-reading the chapter in the manga when Naruto knocks some sense into Gaara. I figured, well they're girls, a little less hard headed, more in touch with their emotions so to speak, and Naruto got a hug from Iruka and if anyone needs a hug it's Gaara!

Also, Yasu does not hate Akane as she has no reason to. If anything she comes to hate her brother (GBGaara's Mom) for treating Akane so horribly. Although she was distant when Akane was younger she truly cared for the shy little girl and was heartbroken when Akane shut them all out. As soon as she became her niece's and nephew's sensei, along with, Bao, GBBaki (that's right, two senseis, because I can) she tried to reach out to her, because with her father having less of an influence on her life small pieces of evidence suggested that the old Akane was reappearing so to speak, and Yasu did her best to encourage and care for all three of the siblings, treating them like a mother treats her children.

So there's the background. So now, please don't go "Why do they have an aunt with them?" or "But Yashamaru hates Gaara!" Okay?

And why is Seiji there when he's supposed to be knocked out? Because Satomi managed to wake him up and he insisted on coming with her to help Nariko.

I do not own Naruto but I own these genderbent versions. Steal them and die!

…

**Listening to: Fix You by Coldplay**

…

"Hey wait a second" said Nariko as Satomi helped her to her feet, a surprising look of concern on her face.

The Sand Family stopped, Akane stared at Nariko in something akin to fear, her aunt watched the blonde with a confused expression and the red head's siblings seemed suspicious.

Nariko stumbled over to Akane who looked more and more frightened with each step the taller girl took towards her. Was she going to hurt her again?

But, as always, Nariko was full of surprises.

As soon as she reached Akane, she didn't even hesitate before she reached out and hugged her tightly.

"Eh?" said Seiji in shock but Nariko, for once, wasn't listening to her crush. She was trying to analyse Akane's reaction. The smaller girl had stiffened as soon as Nariko touched her but now she was trembling as though she didn't understand what was going on. And Akane didn't. She hadn't been hugged since she was six years old.

Akane's mind had gone blank with shock and confusion, her eyes welling with tears. Someone was _hugging _her. The girl she had just tried to kill was _hugging _her. She had really meant it when she said she would help…

But Akane didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to do anything? How was she supposed to react to something like this?

And then, still trembling from head to toe, Akane hesitantly hugged Nariko back. Nariko silently cheered. She really had broken through to her! She blinked in surprise when she felt something damp landing on her shoulder and was startled when she realised Akane was crying. When was the last time someone hugged this girl? Her aunt had been hovering so much Nariko was certain she had hugged her. Obviously not. So Nariko did the only thing that made sense to her- she kept hugging Akane. As she said before Akane needed help and she was going to give it to her. Akane obviously realised she had meant it too because her shaky breaths turned into sobs, her tears falling faster than ever.

"_Only Nariko would hug a girl who just tried to kill her!" _Satomi thought smirking and shaking her head in a mixture of shock and fondness.

"_Akane-sama…" _Yasu thought staring at her niece in shock and over-whelming happiness. Maybe now things would improve. Kyoko looked just as happy as her aunt. "Thanks kid" she muttered staring at Nariko. Tadao simply folded his arms, a smirk on his face. Things were going to be different from now on, he could tell.

Seiji was still confused. Eventually he leaned against a tree, burying his face in his hands. _"Just when I thought I had girls figured out, Nariko goes and hugs the girl who just tried to kill us!" _his Inner groaned.

"It'll be okay, I told you I'd help and I meant it Akane, I don't break my promises" Nariko whispered to Akane, still keeping a firm grip on the smaller girl.

"R-right" Akane stammered, sobs shaking her body every now and then, "Thank you."

…

**A/N: And that's that. I thought the idea was cute but I couldn't quite get the words out the way I wanted them. *shrugs* Aw well.**

**And…BAH! Kiosukatanna had the same idea as me! GOD DAMN IT! *pouts* Well I'm not redoing this or rethinking the idea just 'cause she had the same idea. I'm keeping this the way it is. *folds arms stubbornly***


	2. Yasu Information

Yasu Character Info

…

Notes: Okay, as I've mentioned before Yasu, (Yashamaru) does not hate Akane (Gaara) and thus has no reason to kill her. She is in fact alive and well and is one of the Sand Siblings' senseis along with Bao. (Baki) Yes they have two senseis. Why? Because I like Baki and didn't want to cut him out. So if Yasu is ill Bao takes over and vice versa. Or if, say Akane's having a bad day (you know sand flying everywhere, refusing to co-operate) Yasu will always attempt to calm her down and Bao will teach Tadao and Kyoko.

Enjoy more information on Yasu!

…

**Listening to: You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**

…

-Growing up Yasu was like any other girl her age. Sweet, innocent and greeted most everybody with a smile, even if she was on the giddy side (which she eventually grew out of, becoming quite the bookworm) and she was very close to her older brother Kaito.

-Then when they were teenagers her brother met an idealistic young woman named Oka who wanted to be the next Kazekage. Considering Oka's power and knowledge chances were she would be. Yasu really liked her at first, they got along well enough at least, but then Yasu started noticing some changes in her brother. Kaito was beginning to grow colder and harsher, and had much lower opinions of everyone, even of Yasu herself. But Yasu put up with it, after all he was her brother, she loved him. So she contented herself with the thought that it was just a moody phase. It had nothing to do with the influences of Oka…

-Eventually Kaito and Oka got married. Yasu wasn't very happy as she had started to see a darker side to her brother's wife, but she kept her silence. She didn't want to fall out with her brother. A few months later, her brother's wife became Kazekage.

-Barely a year after the marriage Oka got pregnant and nine months later she gave birth to a lovely baby boy named Tadao. And suddenly it was like the old side of the girl burst through her darker, controlling personality. She was back to being cheerful, full of ideas and advice and her brother changed back to the way her used to be too. Babies truly were miracles…

-A year after that, Kyoko was born and the little family was happy. Yasu's brother even playfully teased her about finding a boyfriend herself.

-And then, when Kyoko was two years old, the Kazekage was with child yet again.

-And that's when things started to go downhill…

-Yasu's friend's controlling side started shining through again. She had the ridiculous notion that she should seal the Shukaku into her unborn child and raise the child to protect the village as the ultimate weapon. Suna was going through hard times, so the Kazekage felt they needed something to protect them. Yasu's brother, although reluctant at first agreed eventually.

-Yasu was horrified. They were insane! Completely insane! Didn't they realise what they were doing? Oka could die during childbirth, they were taking away the unborn child's right to a normal life before the child's life had even begun! Frantic, Yasu pleaded with Elder Eiko to talk some sense into her brother Elder Choukichi, who had agreed to seal the demon into the child. Although Eiko and Yasu tried their best the others were firm in their belief that they were doing the right thing.

-The sealing was done and the Kazekage spent the rest of her pregnancy in pain. And then, far too early, the labour began.

-Yasu was right. The Kazekage died during childbirth. And although she had told them to not blame the baby, Akane, as it was her own idea to do this in the first place, Kaito, the new Kazekage, completely ignored his wife's last request and mentally and emotionally abused the little red head. Yasu was certain that if her niece didn't have the sand protecting her, her brother would have beaten her too. After all when she was four he had taken a swing at her only to be instantly blocked by a wall of sand. There was a strange emotion in her chest when she witnessed that scene. It wasn't until much later that Yasu realises what it was; hatred. She was starting to hate her brother…And for some reason she was okay with it. She barely recognised Kaito when she looked at him, he wasn't her brother anymore.

-Yasu at first, only hovered in the background when it concerned her youngest niece. She just didn't know how to act around the girl. But then one day the sand automatically attacked a girl that had been bullying Akane. Without even thinking Yasu leapt in front of the sand, grasped Akane by the wrists (gently so as not to scare her) and begged her to calm down. Akane stared up at her, obviously as frightened as the bully cowering on the ground and simply nodded mumbling "Yes Auntie."

-From then on Yasu tried her hardest to be there for Akane, a hard feat to accomplish with her brother watching the child's every move. Yasu also watched as Kyoko, curious about her sister tried to reach out to her, only to have her father step in and shout at them both every time. Kyoko eventually stopped trying, even though it was obvious she longed for a sisterly relationship with Akane. Tadao, at first, took his father's word as law and didn't try to get to know Akane until he saw his father ranting at Akane, calling her horrible names, claiming she was the reason his wife was dead, all the while Bao and Yasu were begging him to calm down and Kyoko was curled up in a corner, sobbing as much as Akane and saying "Daddy leave imoto alone!" That night Tadao ran to his aunt, practically in tears, asking why his father was so mean to Akane. Yasu didn't have a reasonable answer. She wasn't even sure her brother did anymore…

-And disaster struck yet again only two days after that incident. Akane's care taker, her godmother Kamiko, tried to kill her under the Kazekage's orders. She lied to the confused and heartbroken girl, saying that she never cared about her, she never did, that she resented her for taking her best friend away from the world, saying that her mother had never cared either. That was when Akane snapped, resulting in the Ai mark on her forehead. She lost control over Shukaku who ran amok, making her father view her as nothing more than a failed experiment. The next day when Yasu saw her, Akane was a cold, reclusive girl, glaring at anyone who came near her. Yasu's heart was breaking for her niece. Why hadn't she tried harder? Why hadn't she simply defied her brother?

-The years passed and Akane grew colder and more unbalanced. Her father eventually stopped the assassination orders. He felt that there may be use for Akane after all. Yasu wanted to hit him. What part of 'Akane isn't a weapon' didn't he understand? She was a hurting, emotionally abused little girl who needed someone to care…

-And Yasu was just the person to care for her. So why hesitate any longer? From then on, despite Akane's obvious lack of caring Yasu did her best to be there for her. She actually slapped Kaito in the face when he tried to order her to stay away from Akane. She was done taking orders.

-On the way to the Chunin Exams her brother, the Kazekage was killed, though at first they did not know it. Yasu questioned her brother's motives for starting a war with Konoha but ignored the feeling of dread in the back of her mind. She just wanted Akane, Kyoko and Tadao to get through these exams safely.

-And along came Uzumaki Nariko. After the invasion plan had failed and the truth had been revealed, Nariko and Akane fought. They fought and Nariko won. She knocked some sense into Akane, quite literally mind you, and shockingly hugged Yasu's niece after their battle, reducing Akane to tears and driving her to apologise to her family. All of them were shocked speechless, it was Kyoko who answered first, with words of acceptance, looking as happy and Yasu felt and they returned to Suna.

-As for the rest…well, you'll have to wait and see.

…

**A/N: I'll put info for the Shippuden episodes/chapters up soon :) I'm too lazy to put them here, and I want the information to be separate anyway. **

**Kamiko (meaning paper girl) is my OC who only exists in the GB universe, not in the regular universe as there is no need for her. She takes the place of Yashamaru at first, taking care of Akane, explaining what love and pain are and the like. Her best friend was the former Kazekage, Akane's mother, and she was present at the child's birth, where Akane's father named her godmother. She did care about Akane, she loved her like the daughter she never had, but she was, to put it simply, quite the pushover and it was for that reason that she lied to Akane and attempted to kill her, because she couldn't find the strength within herself to stand up to the Kazekage, her friend for many years even though she had grown to hate him. Her last words, although Akane did not hear them were "I'm sorry Akane, please forgive me sweetheart…I love you so much."**

**Oka…well, she was a bit mental so to speak. Could be sweet as sugar one day and be ready to kill you the next, explaining her personality, e.g. being a sweet loving mother and then thinking it's a great idea to seal a demon in her baby. Maybe that's the reason for Akane's frequent mood swings? ^.^ Genetics! Gotta love 'em. She realises her mistakes in her last moments though, especially upon seeing Akane for the first (and sadly last) time. She tells Akane she loves her, begs those present to not blame Akane for what is happening as it was her idea in the first place, the child was innocent. Her last act was naming her, clutching her tightly, vowing to love her forever, and wishing she could reverse time, to make sure she never went through with the sealing…**


	3. Meet Sayuri

Title: Meet Sayuri

Characters: Nariko (Naruto) Seiji (Sakura) Sai (Sayuri)

Mentioned Characters: Naoko (Neji) Sakiko (Shino)

Warnings: Well, there's just Sayuri being Sayuri. In other words trying to be friendly and she ends up being a bitch. Poor girl.

Pairings: None

Rating: K+

Notes: This takes place when Sayuri is being introduced to Nariko and Seiji, not when she's fighting Nariko.

…

**Listening to: Caramelldansen :3**

…

The girl who attacked Nariko earlier smiled an obviously fake smile at Nariko and Seiji.

"Hello" she said in a polite voice as she looked at Nariko. "I am called Sayuri. What is your name Flat Chest?"

Nariko who had been willing to make peace with the girl apparently named Sayuri, stopped smiling politely. _No-one _made fun of her breasts! They weren't _that _small! She was bigger than Naoko and Sakiko! And anyway who was Sayuri to talk? She was smaller than Nariko too! She narrowed her eyes and started to storm forward until Seiji grabbed her around the waist from behind, struggling to hold onto his team mate.

"LET ME AT HER!" Nariko shrieked fighting against Seiji, and surprisingly winning. "I'LL TEAR THAT BITCH LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"_Why ME?"_ Inner Seiji groaned.

"Calm down Nariko!" Seiji said tightening his grip and trying to avoid Nariko's flying fists.

"SHUT UP SEIJI!"

"_Hmm, she's angry" _Sayuri thought with her head tilted to one side. _"I think I was too informal. Maybe I should have said something about those freaky whisker marks instead?"_

…

**A/N: No Sayuri, just keep your mouth shut sweetie. *pats Sayuri on the head* Now go play with your paint. Please review!**


	4. Don't Call Her That!

Title: Don't Call Her That!

Characters: Makoto (Matsuri) Seiichi (Sari) Ito (Ittetsu, you know the guy Matsuri punched for saying he thought Gaara would really die)

Mentioned Characters: Akane (Gaara)

Pairings: Very slight Makane (Makoto/Akane) (Matsuri/Gaara)

Warnings: Just Makoto kicking ass.

Rating: K+

Note: I decided to write this because Makoto is the type of person that can take insults directed at him but if you insult someone he cares about he'll kill you. I had a friend like that in primary, if someone insulted him he was fine with it, but if someone insulted me or our other friends he'd kill them. Makoto's personality is very similar to his actually. I didn't even mean for that to happen, he just turned out like that. And besides Matsuri slugged Ittetsu when he was crying, saying that he thought Gaara would really die. The girl has…how does Haymich put it? Ah yes- she has spunk! XD

I don't own Naruto but I own these genderbent versions! Don't you DARE take them!

…

**Listening to: I'll Be There For You by The Remembrants**

…

"He's such a weakling!"

"If he's so afraid of weapons why is he even here?"

"I don't know how his friends put up with him."

"Just ignore them" Seiichi muttered to Makoto as they passed a group of boys who always made fun of Makoto. "Just ignore them, they're not worth it."

Ito glared at the boys, "One of these days that excuse isn't going to work" she said, "And I will kill them."

"You'll never guess who he picked for a sensei!"

"Who?"

"That demon freak!"

"You're _kidding!_ He picked Sabaku No Akane? Damn, he really is insane!"

"That proves it- he's nuts!"

Makoto froze and his eyes narrowed. They did _not _just call Akane-chan a demon! They did _not _just call her a freak! He started snarling. How dare they? How dare they judge her? They didn't know her!

Seiichi noticed his friend's anger and tried to calm him down. "Makoto they're not worth it" he said, "Ignore it, Akane-sama can take care of herself."

But Makoto was already storming towards the boys.

"What did you just say about Akane-chan?" he demanded.

"Ooh Akane-CHAN is it?" one of the boys said mockingly. "Figures you'd go for the demon!"

"Gotta admit though" said another boy, "That demon is pretty hot. If she didn't have that sand protecting her all the time I wouldn't mind going for her."

"_What did you just say?" _Makoto hissed. There was no way they were getting away with this!

"You heard me" the boy laughed, "Murderous bitch she may be, but she is pretty hot."

"She is NOT a murderous bitch!" Makoto yelled, "And she's not a demon! Shukaku is the demon not Akane! If it wasn't for her containing it the demon would be destroying Suna right this minute!"

"Whipped" another boy laughed, "He's totally whipped!"

"I almost feel sorry for the demon having to put up with him" the first boy sneered.

Images of his sensei filled Makoto's head. Akane helping him pick a weapon that worked for him, Akane helping his build up his confidence, Akane saving him and risking her life for him a mere month ago, Akane hugging him after he mastered his first technique… _"You got it Makoto! Well done!"_

Makoto snapped. No-one was allowed call his sensei names like that! She _wasn't _a demon!

He flexed his arm back and punched the boy right in the face. The boy staggered back into one of his friends, clutching his now bloody nose.

"Oo' lil' bra'!" he said, his voice choked, "Ugh, I dink you broke by dose!"

"Good!" Makoto snapped, "You deserve it you bloody jerk! If you ever make fun of Akane-chan again I'll do much worse! You may think she's a demon but remember she's also a very capable ninja and I am learning under her! Make fun of her again and I promise I _will_ do worse. Much, much worse. She's been teaching me a lovely little technique that shatters your bones and I'd love to try it out on you!" It was a lie of course, Makoto wasn't sure if such a technique even existed but they weren't to know that.

And with that Makoto stormed back to Seiichi and Ito who were standing where he had left them, gaping in shock.

"Way to go Makoto!" Seiichi eventually said grinning.

"About time someone hit him" said Ito, "I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

Makoto grinned widely. "So" he said, "What's for lunch?"

…

**A/N: *grins* Gotta love Makoto. :D **

**Translation to what that jerk said after Makoto slugged him- "You little brat! Ugh, I think you broke my nose!"**


	5. A Fitting Ending

Title: A Fitting Ending

Characters: Nariko (Naruto) Akane (Gaara) Seiji (Sakura) Reiko (Lee) Naoko (Neji) Kameko (Kakashi) Kyoko (Kankuro) Tadao (Temari) Takeo (TenTen) Fusa (Gai) Choukichi (Chiyo) Yasu (Yashamaru) Makoto (Matsuri) Seiichi (Sari) Ito (Ittetsu) Eiko (Ebizo)

Mentioned Characters: Kokoa (Konohamaru) Ikuko (Iruka) Cho (Choji) Sachi (Shikamaru) Sakiko (Shino) Harun (Hinata) Tsutomu (Tsunade) Jia Li (Jiriya) Satomi (Sasuke) Kira (Kiba) Itsuo (Ino)

Wow that was a long list! O.O

Warnings: Death

Pairings: None

Rating: K+

Note: Spoilers for anyone who hasn't reached Shippuden!

I do not own Naruto, but I own these genderbent versions. Take them and I will hunt you down and sue you. Or kill you. Whichever costs less, I'm low on cash.

…

**Listening to: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

…

Seiji shook his head sadly. There was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry Nariko" he said quietly as he got to his feet.

Nariko simply stared down at Akane in shock, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't take it in. Akane, the only person who understood her pain, who understood everything she had been through as a child, was _dead. _

She heard a crowd approaching from behind but she did not care who it was. Be they friend, or be they enemy, she didn't care anymore. _Akane was dead._

And then she heard a scream; a horrible, agonizing, heart breaking scream and the sound of someone running.

Nariko knew who it was without having to turn around.

Kyoko pushed her aside and fell to her knees beside Akane.

"Akane?" she said desperately, shaking her sister, "Akane! Akane wake up! _Wake up damn it!_"

"Kyoko-chan" said Reiko sadly, "Kyoko-chan…she…she's…"

But the truth seemed to have hit Kyoko full force because she held Akane tightly to her, as though she was the only thing keeping her alive and sobbed. "Imoto-chan!" was the only comprehensible sound in between the sobs. Yasu was sobbing hard, barely managing to get air in her lungs. Fusa placed a hand on her shoulder, looking sympathetic. Tadao looked ready to collapse and probably would have, had Takeo not wrapped an arm around him, keeping him balanced. "Damn it" he muttered, his voice cracking, his eyes overly bright, "Damn it all to hell."

It was quiet for a moment as everyone tried to come to terms with the fact that Arisu was dead.

"Why?" Nariko suddenly asked aloud, "Why Akane? She was always alone. She always had to fight for herself. She finally had people who saw her for her and not the demon inside her and _now she's dead! It isn't fair!_"

"Calm yourself child" said Choukichi.

Tadao opened his mouth furiously, ready to tell the old jerk to shut his mouth. He knew _nothing. _He didn't understand how any of them were feeling! How dare he tell Nariko what to do at a time like this!

But Nariko beat him to the punch.

"SHUT UP!" she shrieked and spun around to face Choukichi, a horrible glare on her face, and her cheeks flushing a deep red from anger. Tadao could have sworn that for a moment her blue eyes flashed red. "I am sick and tired of you!" she screamed. "You and your high and mighty attitude! You're just a sad old geezer who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut!"

"Nariko!" said Seiji in shock. The last time he saw her this furious was when they thought Satomi was dead in the Land of Waves all those years ago.

Naoko covered Seiji's mouth with her hand. "Shut up" she hissed. She wanted to hear this.

"If it wasn't for you Akane wouldn't have had that demon in her in the first place!" Nariko continued, ignoring Seiji, pointing an accusing finger at Choukichi. "The Akatsuki wouldn't have hunted her down _AND SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!_ Jinchuriki!" she suddenly scoffed, "What does that even mean anyway? You just arrogantly made up that word as a label! Well guess what- you had no right to! You have no right to look down on someone like Akane! She gave everything for the people she cared about! She literally gave _everything_ for her village and _this_ is how she's repaid! By being hunted down and killed because of a demon _you _placed in her! Well I hope you're happy now, one less _demon _to worry about right? Did anyone even bother asking Akane how _she_ felt about it? She didn't ask for this! So don't assume you can tell me or _any _of us what to do right now you sad old bastard!"

By the end of her rant Nariko was panting, tears streaming even faster down her cheeks, slumped over and looking as though her world had collapsed around her. She didn't care if she was being harsh. If anyone crossed her right now they'd be on the bad end of her temper. "I couldn't save Satomi" she mumbled, "And I couldn't save Akane. I spent three years training and it was all for nothing! I'm still some useless air head!"

Seiji winced. How many times had he defended Satomi when Nariko snapped at her for calling her an air head? He had no idea the insult affected her so much…

It was silent for a moment, the only sound was Kyoko and Yasu's continued sobbing.

But then Choukichi walked forward, past Nariko, towards Akane and Kyoko.

"What are you doing?" Nariko demanded, standing up straight and glaring at him yet again, but the old puppet master did not answer. Instead he knelt down beside Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san" he said quietly. Kyoko glared up at him suspiciously. He gestured to Akane. "I would like to try something" he said, just as quietly as before.

Kyoko stared at him for a long, long moment and finally, reluctantly released her sister's body and gently laid her back down on the grass.

Choukichi placed his hands just below Akane's chest and blue chakra started glowing around his hands.

"Hey!" Nariko said, "I asked you something! What are you doing?"

"Nariko" said Seiji walking up to his blonde team mate and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay. He's bring her back to life."

Everyone froze. Seiji had spoken quietly but since everyone was silent it was as though he had shouted the words.

"What?" Nariko asked startled. Bringing her back to life? But that was impossible wasn't it? "Bringing her back to life? Can you do something like that?"

"Yes" was all Seiji said, his eyes were glued to the old man kneeling next to his fallen friend.

Choukichi's eyes were closed in concentration but as the minutes passed he became more and more frustrated.

"Damn it!" he finally said opening his eyes. "Not enough chakra!"

"Use my chakra."

He looked up and saw Nariko kneeling across from him, on the other side of Akane. "Use my chakra" she repeated. "You can do that right?"

"Place your hands on top of mine" was all Choukichi said.

Nariko placed her hands on top of his and the blue chakra grew and grew.

"I'm happy that in this world we foolish old people created someone such as you has appeared Uzumaki Nariko" said Choukichi smiling a small smile at Nariko, "That special power of yours that Kameko mentioned…it will come in handy in the future…Suna and Konoha…The future will be bright from now on, I can tell."

Kyoko's eyes were wide. 'Choukichi-jiisama…' she thought staring at the old man she had always somewhat resented in shock, 'He's really using _that _technique? I can't believe it.'

"Choukichi-sama" said Seiji sadly as he looked at him and Nariko. He knew what the old man was doing and although he was thankful he already felt a horrible grief setting in.

Choukichi smiled at him. "Seiji next time save the people who are near and dear to you, not some old geezer who's already dying. There are not many boys like you. I am sure that with time you will surpass even your master." He turned back to Nariko. "Nariko, this old man has a request of you…you are the only person who is capable of understand the pain Akane had to live with and she understands the pain you went through…look after her for me. Take care of her. All my life…I have made many mistakes, one after the other… but now it seems…I can do the right thing…Yes, the future will be very bright indeed…Nariko-san, become a Hokage like none before you…"

And suddenly Nariko couldn't hear anything, not even the wind. She looked around. She was in a large, seemingly endless field and she was surrounded by her friends. Kokoa, Ikuko, Reiko, Seiji, Naoko, Harun, Itsuo, Fusa, Yasu, Tadao, Kyoko, Takeo, Sachi, Sakiko, Cho, Kairi, Tsutomu, Jia Li, Satomi, Kameko, The Third Hokage, all of them were around her…but someone was missing…

"Akane!" she called pushing past Ikuko and Kameko. "AKANE!"

She was running down a hill at full speed, her hair flying around her shoulders. She was barely conscious of the fact that she was only six years old right now. She didn't even know where she was going all she knew was that she had to find Akane.

…

'Who…who's hand is that?' Akane thought staring at the small pale hand in front of her in confusion. As her vision cleared she realised who's it was. 'Oh' she thought, 'It's just my hand again...my hand...me...who am I?'

There was a little six year old girl in front of her. The little girl was wearing a sea foam green dress and a white shawl. The little girl had long, thick red hair. She was crying, sobbing as though her heart was breaking.

'That girl…is that me?' Akane wondered. The girl was familiar, no denying, but at the same time Akane felt oddly disconnected from her. It was her though, wasn't it?

And suddenly another little girl came running; appearing it seemed, out of nowhere. This girl had long blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on her cheeks. She was grinning broadly at the sight of the little red head.

"Akane-chan!" she cried joyfully and launched herself forward with alarming speed, the grin never leaving her face.

'Akane…' Akane thought. 'That _is _me…and that…that's…Nariko…What in the world?'

The little blonde girl named Nariko placed a hand on the shoulder of the younger Akane who looked up startled and stared at the other girl.

And slowly the image faded, only to be replaced with an older Nariko. She too had her hand on Akane's shoulder and although she was giving her a weak grin she was crying with half relief and half happiness.

"Akane" she said as though she couldn't quite believe that Arisu was okay.

"N-Nariko?" Akane stammered in shock. What just happened? What was going on?

"Good to see you too" said Nariko grinning even more broadly and suddenly she pulled Akane into a hug just like she had after their fight when they were twelve. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again!" she said.

"Um…right" said Akane. She looked around and blinked in shock. "This is…"

There was a very large crowd surrounding them, some grinning, some cheering and some crying.

"Everyone came to rescue you" Nariko explained smiling even wider at the look of awe on her friend's face. She was finally realising that people cared about her, "You put us through a lot dattebayo!"

"For sure" nodded Kyoko still crying, "You're a little sister I'll always have to worry about, right jan?"

And then she too plunged forward and clasped Akane to her. "I was so scared!" she sobbed, "They just took you away and I couldn't do anything! I went after them but they beat me easily and because of that the rescue was delayed! I'm supposed to protect you but I couldn't even do that right!"

"Kyoko calm down sis!" said Tadao walking forward and kneeling next to his sisters and Nariko. He wrapped an arm around the still sobbing Kyoko and turned to Akane with a great look of concern on his face. "How do feel babes?" he asked.

"Confused" Akane answered. "And a little stiff."

"Well you're going to feel like that for a while" said Nariko smiling. "Honestly I'm just happy you're alive!"

Yasu, crying with relief, came running forward and she too enveloped Akane in a hug; a very tight one.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" she asked.

"I'd do it again in an instant if I had to" Akane answered, her reply slightly muffled by her aunt's shoulder.

Yasu sighed. "Of course you would. You're too stubborn to not try."

"I get it from you."

"Cheeky minx" said Tadao grinning broadly, a wave of relief washing over him. Akane was fine. Thank goodness.

One of the girls in the crowd was sobbing. Her name was Ito, one of Akane's students.

"Oh thank the heavens she's alright!" she sobbed, "I was so scared we lost her!"

One of Akane's other students, Makoto, smacked Ito around the head as she tended to do to him.

"Don't talk about Akane-chan like that!" he snapped, "She's too strong to just die like that! And too beautiful too" he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah" said Seiichi, Akane's last student, nodding in agreement with his friend. "She's too hot to just die like that!"

Little did they know, Tadao could hear every word they were saying. They would talk later, but they would talk. Perving over his baby sister, oh ho, he'd show them! They would have a long talk about why they would not hurt her, or annoy her, or do anything to upset her as soon as they got back home.

"Next time Akane-chan is in trouble I'll help her straight away!" Makoto declared.

'Huh, maybe he isn't too bad after all' Tadao thought.

"No way, I will!" said Seiichi glaring at the slightly taller boy.

"Not if I get there first!" snapped Makoto walking elbowing his way through the crowd with Seiichi following right behind.

'Yep I'm going to kill them' Tadao thought. So what if they were Akane's friends? He was going to castrate them!

"I wonder if they realise Tadao is listening to every word they say" Naoko said to a giggling Reiko.

"I think they're more concerned about their sensei and her 'hotness'" said Reiko still giggling. "I don't understand how her being pretty means she can't die though."

Naoko shrugged. "They're hormonal teenage boys" she said by way of explanation.

"Are you okay Akane-sensei?" Makoto asked once he reached her. In response Akane tried to get to her feet but Yasu stopped her.

"You don't have enough strength yet" she said gently, "And your chakra is still low. Just stay still for a bit honey."

"Nariko-chan" said Kyoko, "Thank you. Thank you so much, I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Same here" said Tadao, "You never seem to stop saving Akane."

"Hey don't thank me" said Nariko shrugging, "Thank that old man over there. He used some weird medical-jutsu to save Akane. He's passed out now, but I'm sure he'll be fine once we reach Suna."

Kyoko shook her head sadly. "You're wrong" she mumbled.

"Huh?" said Nariko raising an eyebrow in confusion. She looked over at Seiji, who was supporting Choukichi's head on his lap. "I'm wrong? What do you mean?"

"That wasn't a medical-jutsu" said Kyoko staring at Choukichi. "That was a life transferring technique. Elder Choukichi brought Akane back at the cost of his own life."

"Life transferring technique?" Makoto gasped.

"No way!" said Takeo with wide eyes.

"Years ago" said Kyoko quietly, as though about to reveal a big secret, "During the First Ninja War puppeteers were working on a technique to bring their puppets to life. Choukichi was in charge of it. But half way through the research it was deemed too dangerous and the idea was abandoned. Only Choukichi knew how to work that technique…you can bring someone back, but you die in their place…"

Choukichi's sister Eiko was staring down at him sadly. "He looks so peaceful" she whispered, "I keep expecting him to say 'Ha, ha! Got you! I'm not really dead!' He used to really annoy me with that joke…I'd give anything to hear it now."

"Choukichi has entrusted the future to you and Akane" Kameko told Nariko, "A marvellous ending, befitting a true shinobi."

"Like the Third and Fourth Hokage" said Nariko quietly.

"Yes" Kameko answered, "Just like that."

"Hm. I think I understand his feelings a lot better now" Nariko said gazing at Choukichi sadly.

"Akane-chan!" Makoto suddenly exclaimed. Akane was trying to stand again. Makoto reached out to help her but she brushed his hand away. "I'm fine Makoto-kun" she insisted. Perhaps it was the use of the honorific, which Akane rarely if ever used for him, but Makoto backed off, even though he looked reluctant.

Akane managed to get half way to her feet before stumbling. Nariko discreetly grabbed her by the arm and helped her to stand fully.

"You have a strange gift Nariko" said Tadao looking at Seiji and Choukichi in an almost thoughtful way, "You can change people. Choukichi was always saying he didn't give a damn about what happened to the village. He wasn't the type of person to do this for Akane."

Both Arisu and Nariko were staring at the body of the old man in Seiji's arms until Akane closed her eyes.

"Everyone" she said, her voice quiet but commanding, "say a prayer for Elder Choukichi."

One by one everyone closed their eyes, honouring and praying for the great puppet master.

Although they did not know it almost everyone, particularly Akane's friends and family, were thinking the same thing; _"Choukichi jiisama…thank you."_

…

**A/N: Dang that was long! I was going to cut it short, but I liked how it was going too much. *sheepish grin* Please tell me what you think :)**

**Explanations: Kyoko always slightly resented Choukichi for putting Shukaku in Akane, especially when Akane turned into a "monster" killing everyone and saying she didn't see Kyoko, Tadao or Yasu as her family. Deep down Kyoko hated him for tearing apart her family and, (in her mind) killing her mother because she was unaware at first that placing Shukaku in Akane was her mother's idea. She thought it was her father's until Yasu told her otherwise but all the same she still hated Choukichi and could not find it in herself to forgive him until he saved her sister.**

**The "special power" that Kameko told Choukichi about is the fact that Nariko can change people and become friends with them in a short amount of time. Prime examples of this include Naoko, Akane and Tsutomu and I suppose her giving Harun a confidence boost during the Chuunin Exams counts as well.**


	6. I Can't Kill My Friends

Title: I Can't Kill My Friends

Characters: Arisu (Gaara) Kyoko (Kankuro) Nariko (Naruto) Reiko (Lee) Tadao (Temari)

Mentioned Characters: Naoko (Neji) Yasu (Yashamaru)

Pairings: None

Warnings: Reiko gets drunk. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Rating: Um…T for the drunkenness. I'm paranoid!

Notes: I drew a picture based on a scene in this one shot and so I decided to write it down :) Enjoy Reiko making an ass of herself! Set after the Kazekage Rescue Arc. Also, for those who don't know what "jan" is it is something Kankuro adds to the end of his sentences, kinda like way Naruto says dattebayo. It's meant to make him sound more tough or common apparently.

I don't own Naruto but I own these genderbent versions for all that they're worth ^.^

…

**Listening to: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Miley Cyrus**

…

"Man its boiling!" Nariko groaned loudly, as she walked down the streets of Sunakagure with Kyoko and Reiko. "Kyoko, how do you deal with this heat?"

Kyoko shrugged. "You get used to it. And stop being such a baby Nariko, we're almost there."

"Use your Youthful Energy to push yourself further!" Reiko cried grinning.

Kyoko silently groaned. Why did she agree to let her come again? Oh yeah, because Naoko would have just been a spoil sport.

"Here we are!" Kyoko cried two minutes later. They were standing outside a small, shabby looking pub.

Nariko fiddled with the hem of her new shirt, which Kyoko had bought her as a thank you present. Or more accurately, the shirt Kyoko had bought her as a You Saved My Sister's Life I Owe You One So Accept The Damn Shirt (jan) present. It was, of course, orange.

"We're going in there?" she asked.

"Duh" said Kyoko, "Don't worry Nariko, it's a nice place!" She then proceeded to drag the two younger girls inside.

"Yo! Shang! Three beers jan!" Kyoko yelled at the bar man on the other side of the room. She must have been a regular here because the bar man, Shang, did not seem surprised to see her.

"Beer?" said Reiko, "Why beer?"

"Because it tastes better than wine" was Kyoko's prompt reply.

Shang gave them three beers and went back to what he had been doing before they came in- cleaning the glasses.

"I didn't know the drinking age was so much lower in Suna" said Nariko.

"Oh it's not" Kyoko said casually as she took a gulp of beer.

"WHAT?" Nariko shrieked. "We could be arrested just for being here dattebayo!"

Kyoko scoffed. "No we won't" she said, "As the Kazekage's sister I'm basically given free reign. Besides Arisu's fine with it. As long as I don't do anything stupid, she won't throw the book at me, so to speak."

"But-"

"Relax jan."

"…Fine."

…

Tadao and Arisu were walking back home. They had been out all day, because while Kyoko had been treating Nariko and Reiko, Yasu had insisted the oldest and youngest of the Sand Siblings needed some bonding time.

As always, their aunt Yasu was right.

They had, had a really great day together and now they were both exhausted from walking around all day.

As they passed a small shabby pub Tadao paused and said, "Want to get a drink sis?"

Arisu looked at the bar critically for a moment, then shrugged and said, "Sure, why not. But I'm not having any alcohol! I'll just have some lemonade."

"Loosen up Arisu" said Tadao as they walked towards the pub.

"You guys have already gotten me to sleep, what more do you want?"

Tadao was about to reply but stopped dead as soon as they entered the pub.

"What the hell?" both siblings said at the same time.

The pub was a wreck. It was as though it had been attacked. Tables had been turned over and broken in half, the chairs were in similar condition and the bar man Shang was cowering behind the bar.

"Ah, Lady Kazekage!" he exclaimed sounding relieved when he saw Arisu, "Lord Tadao! Thank goodness!"

"What happened?" Arisu asked.

"She happened!" said Shang pointing at a black haired girl clad in green, who was standing on the only undamaged table dancing and singing.

"One hundred bottles of *hic* beer on the wall!" she sang, horribly out of tune, "One hundred bottles of beer *hic* on the wall! You take one down, *hic* pass it around…um…five hundred and forty seven bottles of *hic* beer on the wall!"

"Reiko?" Tadao and Arisu gasped in sync.

'How much did she have?' Tadao thought in shock. Reiko looked completely smashed! Nariko and Kyoko were sitting in their chairs, laughing like hyenas.

"Arisu-chan!" Reiko cried happily upon seeing Arisu. She tried to jump gracefully off the table but stumbled and fell flat on her face.

As soon as she was able to stand she rushed over to Arisu and Tadao and hugged Arisu tightly.

Normally Arisu didn't mind hugs but right now Reiko smelt horribly of beer and her ribs were being crushed.

"Hey!" Reiko suddenly yelled at the empty bar, "Free drinks all around! *hic* We *hic* have to *hic* celebrate *hic* Arisu-chan's resurrection!"

"Kyoko" said Tadao sternly, looking at his sister, who was still laughing her head off, and was leaning on Nariko to stay upright, "How much did she have?"

Kyoko was too busy laughing, so Nariko answered. "A sip" she said.

"A sip?" Tadao repeated.

"A sip."

"Liar."

"No really" said Nariko and she held out a glass that looked untouched. "Freaky Eyes was supposed to drink from this, but as soon as she took a sip she went mental dattebayo!"

"Started chopping the tables and chairs, yelling about youth, cursing the door to the Ladies Room and then she started dancing and singing jan!" Kyoko said, calming down at long last.

"…Wow…"

"Yeah."

They all looked at Reiko who was still hugging Arisu happily. If she had noticed Arisu's murderous expression she was ignoring it.

"You're eyes are so pretty *hic* Arisu-chan. They're big and _green. _Green's cute! *hic* And your hair is *hic* red Arisu-chan! You look like a *hic* Christmas tree Arisu-chan!" she giggled happily.

Arisu's eye twitched. 'I can't kill my friends' she thought, 'I can't kill my friends, I can't kill my friends, I can't kill my friends…though I sure want to right about now.'

"I can't believe she's so drunk!" Kyoko said staring at Reiko, "Seriously, one sip, just _one _and she starts acting like a loon!"

Nariko on the other hand was staring at Arisu's murderous expression nervously. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" she mumbled.

'I can't kill my friends, I can't kill my friends, I can't kill my friends…can I kill my sister?' Arisu thought. 'No, no I can't. Damn.'

But even if she couldn't kill her it was safe to say, Arisu did indeed 'throw the book' at Kyoko after that incident.

…

**A/N: Do they celebrate Christmas in the Naruto universe? Meh, whatever, they do in this GB universe! Lol, from the title you'd think something serious was going to happen wouldn't you?**


	7. Love Only Yourself

Title: Love Only Yourself

Characters: Akane (Gaara) Kamiko (My OC Akane's godmother)

Mentioned Characters: Kyoko (Kankuro) Tadao (Temari) Yasu (Yashamaru) Oka (GBGaara's Dad) Kaito (Karura)

Rating: T for death

Warnings: Death

Pairings: None

Notes: Poor Akane! *hugs Akane* Poor Gaara! *hugs Gaara* Damn you Fourth Kazekage and Kaito! Just damn you to hell! MY BABIES! *hugs them again* Bloody prejudiced Suna…demon…BAH!...Kiss my ass Kazekage…

I don't own Naruto but I own the gender bent versions in this story and I own Kamiko. Please don't take any of these characters.

…

**Listening to: Everything Burns by Anastacia ft. Ben Moody**

…

Akane sat on the ledge of the balcony of the Kazekage Tower, her face buried in her hands. She was crying, silently for once, usually she would be sobbing.

'What am I?' she thought to herself not for the first time. 'Why does everyone hate me? I didn't do anything wrong!'

She didn't notice the tall figure sneak up behind her, nor did she realise multiple kunai had been thrown at her until she sensed the sand create a wall behind her to protect her from the oncoming blades.

Akane jumped, startled, and turned to face the new comer. The person was obviously a woman, her face was hidden by a veil, her eyes were hidden by dark glasses she were wearing an ANBU uniform, and she was using her chakra to levitate multiple kunai in front of her, all of them aiming at the small red head. Akane's tears quickly stopped flowing, only to be replaced with two emotions she rarely felt- hatred and absolute fury.

'Why? Akane thought furious, 'Why is it always _ME?_ Why am I the only one treated this way?'

She leapt off the ledge with a scowl on her face, her breathing deep and quick, the sand wrapping around her arms. She was so sick of this! She sick of the hate, the loneliness, the confusion, the pain, she was sick of all the hurt. She couldn't stand it anymore!

The assassin sent more kunai at Akane which the sand blocked with ease. Akane raised her arms and the sand wrapped around the assassin lifting the tall figure into the air. In that moment her control over the sand was absolute. Akane flexed her fingers, glaring at the woman trapped in the sand all the while…

And then her fingers clenched and a sickening crunch echoed throughout the night as the sand broke all of the woman's bones. Akane's arms fell limply to her side as the assassin fell to the ground with yet another sickening crunch.

Akane stared at the limp figure on the ground in horror. She wanted to vomit. What had she just done?

But…who was it? Who tried to kill her and why?

Her veil had partly fallen off; Akane noticed as she walked shakily towards her would be killer, terror washing over her in waves. Why would someone do this? What was going on? Why her?

_What had she just done?_

Then she noticed the colour and style of the hair that was exposed. It was black and it was in a braid...

Akane shook her head. 'Don't be stupid' she mentally berated herself, 'Black in a common hair colour and a braid is a common hair style…it could be anyone…'

Only one way to find out.

Akane reached out, trembling, and removed the veil and glasses from the assassin's face…

She quickly dropped them in horror when she saw whose face they had been concealing from her.

Kamiko.

Her godmother.

Her godmother had just tried to kill her. What…why…how…what was going on?

"K-Kamiko?" Akane stuttered. 'No, no it can't be' Akane thought, 'I'm dreaming, this is a nightmare…but I can't sleep…so…so this is _real!_ Oh God…'

She couldn't help it- she fell to her knees and started screaming, tears falling again, gripping her hair as the sand flew around her. Why? Why would she do this? Why Kamiko? Of all the people to do this to her, why did it have to be the one person who actually cared?

Kamiko turned towards her with great difficulty.

"Impressive Akane-sama" she said quietly, as she regarded her now sobbing goddaughter.

"Why?" Akane sobbed, "Why would you…?" _Why did you try to kill me?_

"Your father" Kamiko said answering the unfinished question, as she said it she started coughing blood, "He ordered me to kill you…"

Her _father? _Certainly he hated her, she was terrified of him, she hated him deep down but…but _why? _But for some reason Akane wasn't surprised. Horrified, heartbroken, sick to her stomach and scared yes, but not surprised. But she couldn't focus on Father now, she had to focus on Kamiko.

"Then you just did this because Father told you to" Akane said, feeling a small burst of relief. So Kamiko didn't have a choice, it was because of Father…

"No" Kamiko said so quietly that Akane almost missed it.

"W-what do you mean?"

"If I wanted to I would have refused" Kamiko said preferring to look at the full moon, rather than her heartbroken goddaughter.

"The truth is you were born to contain the One-Tailed Demon, Shukaku and that is why your mother died giving birth…I tried to love you, I really did, but…" she continued in the same quiet tone, "Deep down…I suppose…" she coughed more blood, "I have always resented you…you were born taking the life of my best friend…I tried to love you, I tried to see you as a reminder of her, but I just couldn't…She died cursing her own stupidity as it was her idea to place Shukaku in you and she died cursing the village too. She wanted you to avenge her…she didn't love you and neither did I… Oka believed your existence would be preserved if you lived only for yourself and loved only yourself…You were never loved."

Akane's eyes widened at Kamiko's words, her hand clutched at her chest, where her heart was. It felt like it was being ripped in two. But how could it be breaking when it wasn't even whole to begin with? She couldn't stand it. Her mother didn't love her…Kamiko had lied to her…She couldn't say anything. It was as if the life had been sucked out of her. Her head felt like it was being crushed, her heart being ripped in two, every inch of her in unbearable pain…

She only snapped out of her trance when Kamiko moved.

Her godmother had opened her vest, revealing the paper bombs that lay hidden beneath…and she had lit one…

"This is it" she whispered, still not looking at Akane, but obviously addressing her, "Please die…"

And then the bombs exploded.

Akane was thrown backwards screaming, until the sand wrapped around her in a grim parody of a hug and more formed around her as a shield.

As quickly as it happened it was over.

Akane was lying hunched over, head in her knees, sobbing, crying more than she had ever cried before in her life. She looked up. Where Kamiko had lain was now a crater. That was the only evidence that her godmother had been there at all. There wasn't even any blood though the scent of it still lingered. Akane wanted to vomit, to scream, to bring Kamiko back just so she could smack her in the face, or to scream at her, to make her take it all back…

"_I believe Oka truly loved you Akane-chan."_

"_Love?"_

But it was all a lie…no-one loved her.

"_You were never loved."_

And finally Akane snapped.

"Kamiko…Father…Mother…I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE THIS DAMN VILLAGE AND EVERYONE IN IT!"

And she screamed. She screamed and screamed as the sand went berserk, wrapping around her, flying everywhere, and cutting violently against her forehead, for once because she wanted it to.

A moment later she raised her head, glaring at the wall. Her green eyes suddenly seemed much too old to be on a six year old girl's face, they were now blank, emotionless, lifeless…

Blood dripped down her face now along with her tears, dripping onto her dress. Why? Because she had used the sand to carve the Ai symbol, the symbol of love into her forehead. Ironic as there was no love in her life, so it would be taken as a symbol of a demon loving only herself. After all instead of fighting the fact that everyone hated her she might as well embrace it right? It would be easier that way…

"She lied" Akane muttered to herself. Her voice also seemed too old for her now. It was the voice of someone who had been through too much pain, it was the voice of someone broken. "She _lied_" she muttered again, "She didn't love me, she never did. Mother didn't either. She thought I was a monster, just as the rest of the village do…and _I_ _am, I am! _Father hates me, my siblings don't care, Aunt Yasu doesn't know how to act around me…I'm alone. I finally understand that. I won't love or trust anyone ever again…I'm alone."

She stood up, wiping the blood away from the new mark on her forehead, her face twisted into a horrible cross between a glare and a scowl, tears still falling silently down her cheeks.

"From this day forth" she vowed, "I will live only for myself. I will fight for myself, I will love myself and _only _myself."

After all wasn't that what monsters did?

…

_**Love did nothing but hurt and shatter her. Love was painful. Love was useless. Love was non-existent.**_

_**She KNEW this…**_

_**So then…**_

_**Why was she still crying?**_

…

"_Monster? Huh. In that case we are the same Uzumaki-san. You ask why I do this, I'll tell you why; because I am nothing. Plain and simple, I am nothing. I was born taking my mother's life at birth, she died cursing the village, herself and me. She named me Akane as a tribute to her hatred, she only wanted me to destroy Suna. And Suna certainly didn't want me. To them I am only a weapon to be discarded at a moment's notice, I am a relic to erase...The truly pathetic thing is when I was younger I was stupid enough to believe someone cared. Then one day that hope was proved to be false in the worst way possible; the one person that seemed to love me tried to kill me under my father, the Kazekage's orders. I was __**six. **__So I realised that day I was not needed. My father mentally and emotionally abused me, my siblings didn't give a damn, my aunt didn't know what to do with me. My existence was un-necessary. And you need a reason to exist otherwise it's the same as being dead. I thought about it and I realised the only way to make sure I continued to exist, to feel that I am still alive is to kill those who threaten my existence. I kill all those who stand in my way…I live for myself, I fight for myself, I love myself and __**only **__myself. That's me, Sabaku no Akane, the demon of Sunakagure." –Sabaku no Akane to Uzumaki Nariko and Nara Sachi._

**A/N: My poor baby! *hugs Akane yet again***

**Okay as stated before Kamiko is my OC, Akane's godmother. She takes Yasu's/Yashamaru's place in trying to kill Akane/Gaara obviously.**

**She truly did love Akane but she was, to put it into words, a push over and couldn't stand up against the Kazekage even though it broke her heart to do this to Akane, who she loved like a daughter. She just…she just wasn't strong enough to go against her leader and childhood friend and she hated herself for it…Her true last words, although Akane did not hear them over the explosion were; "I'm so sorry Akane, please forgive me sweetheart…I love you so much."**


	8. An Argument Between Siblings

Title: An Argument Between Siblings

Characters: Akane (Gaara) Kyoko (Kankuro) Tadao (Temari)

Warnings: None

Pairings: None, just some sibling bonding between the Sand Siblings and Akane speaking her mind.

Rating: K

Note: This takes place after the Chuunin Exams. Akane gets in an argument with her siblings about how they've treated each other.

I don't own Naruto, but I own these genderbent versions. Take them and die!

…

**Listening to: Who You Are by Jessie J**

…

"You guys were _never _there for me!" Akane cried, pacing up and down, throwing her hands about in wild gestures. "And yet when we were put on the same team it was 'why can't you listen to your big sister?' this, or 'I'm asking you as your big brother' that, do you have _any _idea how hurtful it was to hear that? If you're my siblings where were you when I needed you huh?"

Tadao and Kyoko couldn't answer. They simply sat on the sofa, looking at their feet. Akane had always held in her emotions, they had no idea she felt like that.

But maybe they should have known. They hadn't acted like siblings to Akane. They had left her on her own when they were kids and by the time they were put on the same team she had shut her emotions away and refused to see them as siblings. Perhaps she had constantly said she didn't see them as siblings to convince herself she didn't need them anymore, that she could live without them…after all she had been doing it since she was born…

"You treated me like _crap!_" their youngest sibling continued, now looking near tears, "You were just as bad as Father! Tadao, every time I tried to reach out you brushed me away, you called me a demon and said I was the reason Mother was dead! And you Kyoko- yeah, I admit, you tried to get to know me at first but you gave up so quickly!"

"Akane…" said Tadao quietly, "I was just parroting what Father said. We were being stupid, we didn't know you."

"You don't know me now!" Akane yelled finally facing them fully. "Hell I don't even know you guys! And yeah, I get it, I treated you like crap too but I was just getting back at you two. I," a sob broke from her, "I didn't want to be hurt by either of you anymore. I couldn't stand it. And then you both started spewing that 'listen to your big brother and sister' crap and it _hurt!_" Another choked sob came from her and she clutched her hair, her green eyes tightly shut. "I just couldn't stand it!"

It was Tadao that moved first. He stood up and walked towards the sobbing red head. He stood in front of her for a moment as though he didn't know what to do, but then he reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry" he said, repeating his sister's words from a few days ago. "We didn't know. We didn't try to understand and we both regret that. We really mean it Akane, we're so sorry."

"Well," said Kyoko also walking over, "Tadao basically covered the whole 'sorry' speech, but we really are sorry. We're sorry for pushing you away and for constantly pulling the sibling card on you."

Tadao reached an arm out to her and Kyoko joined the group hug. They had a second chance now and they were going to make the most of it.

…

**A/N: Kinda cheesy but whatever. :) Please review!**


	9. Call Me Sensei

Title: Call Me Sensei

Characters: Kyoko (Kankuro) Akane (Gaara) Tadao (Temari) Makoto (Matsuri) Seiichi (Sari) Ito (Ittetsu)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Depends on how you look at it. It's obvious that Makoto is developing a crush on Akane here, and Seiichi tries some 'harmless flirting' but other than that there's no romantic action at all.

Rating: K

Notes: Hmm, I actually have nothing to say right now.

I do not own Naruto but I own these GB versions. Please don't take them.

…

**Listening to: My First Kiss by 3OH!3 ft. KE$HA**

…

Makoto was standing in a corner with his best friends Seiichi and Ito. The three famous 'Sand Siblings' were going to be taking teams in the academy and Makoto was nervous. The thing was he hated weapons. Hated them with a passion. None of the weapons really worked for him and he was afraid of hurting his friends or anyone else for that matter. Another problem- Makoto hated fighting. He felt like a wimp but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't stand the idea of battle! And after seeing his parents be brutally murdered by countless weapons before his very eyes could you really blame him?

The doors opened and the Sand Siblings walked in talking amongst themselves.

Makoto was staring at the smallest and obvious youngest of the trio.

She was very pretty. She had long red hair, pale skin, too pale for someone who lived in the desert, sea foam green eyes and she had a rather, erm, _curvy _figure even though she couldn't have been older than twelve, or perhaps thirteen if you were pushing it.

He knew who she was, of course he did, he grew up hearing horror stories about Sabaku no Akane after all but…she wasn't what he expected. From the way everyone went on about her Makoto would have thought she at least _resembled _the demon she possessed but no. She just looked like a normal twelve year old, you know save for the dark rings around her eyes, the Ai mark on her forehead and the gourd on her back.

"_That's _Sabaku no Akane?" Seiichi muttered, "She doesn't look too scary to me!" Ito on the other hand was more concerned with Akane's clothing. "Where did she get that dress?" she asked without expecting an answer, "I want one like that!"

It _was _a nice dress, even Makoto, who always wore colours that clashed, realised that. It was a dark red, almost maroon in colour, short sleeves, exposing the black fishnets that reached to her elbows, a white sash around her waist, black leggings and black sandals. Makoto also couldn't help but notice that the dress clung to her chest and clung to her waist because of the sash keeping it pushed against her. Oh sue him why don't you, he was driven by hormones!

As Makoto stared at Akane he cheeks turned red. They didn't make them like that in his class!

Seiichi realised his friend was still staring at the supposedly 'evil demon' and laughed at him.

"Enjoying the view mate?" he asked grinning.

"She's so pretty" Makoto mumbled, cheeks still flushed.

Seiichi laughed again, louder this time. "She's so pretty" he mocked, "God, what are you nine?"

"Oh shut up Seiichi!" Ito snapped, smacking Seiichi on the arm, "Makoto can call her what he likes!"

Makoto continued staring at Akane as she and her siblings set their weapons, (gourd, puppet and fan) down against the wall.

Her brother, Tadao, went to the sensei in charge of the class and talked to him about what was going on, her sister, Kyoko, simply leaned against the wall looking around the room seeming very bored, Akane sat on a chair near Makoto, Seiichi and Tadao face pointing towards the ceiling, eyes closed.

After a few minutes Akane finally seemed to realise that someone was staring at her and turned to face the trio in the corner, her eyes snapping open.

Makoto's flush deepened. _Oh crap she realised I'm staring, crap, crap, crap!_

But instead of snapping at him, glaring, or injuring him with her sand Akane simply nodded at him and said; "Hey."

"H-hey" Makoto stuttered.

"Hello" said Ito smiling. It was impossible to tell if she was afraid or not.

Seiichi on the other hand grinned cheerfully and said, "'Sup Titch?"

There was silence in the room for a moment. Kyoko stared at her sister almost fearfully, knowing she hated comments on her height, Tadao stood next to the class' sensei, mouth hanging open.

Akane though, simply rolled her eyes and walked back over to Kyoko.

At everyone's stunned glances she rolled her eyes again and said "Don't worry I'm not going to blow my top."

"I wouldn't mind if you took _off_ your top!" Seiichi called.

While Akane rolled her eyes again looking faintly annoyed, Tadao and Kyoko glared at him looking murderous.

"Say that again I dare you!" Tadao growled while Kyoko reached for her puppet. Luckily Seiichi had the sense to back off.

Makoto turned furiously to Seiichi.

"_Dude!" _he hissed.

"What?" Seiichi asked.

"You just called _Sabaku no Akane _a _TITCH!_"

Seiichi shrugged. "She didn't seem to care" he said, "She just rolled her eyes and walked off!"

"Yeah, but _still! _You just don't do that!"

"And that comment about her taking her top off!" Ito snapped, "What is wrong with you?"

Seiichi, being the mature young gentleman he was, folded his arms, slouched against the wall and pouted. "Just some harmless flirting" he muttered.

…

They had to pick a sensei. Crap, crap, crap, crap and double crap with cheese and crackers! Why couldn't one of the siblings have just been assigned to them?

Kyoko had a fairly large group surrounding her, as did Tadao, but Akane was leaning against the wall, face pointing towards the ceiling yet again, eyes closed as though she had already accepted no-one would want her as a sensei.

Makoto stared at her yet again. Certainly there was a cold, almost haughty air around her but…there was no other way to put it; she seemed shy. Yes, Makoto thought that Sabaku no Akane, _the _Sabaku no Akane looked _shy. _Besides out of the trio of siblings Makoto honestly didn't find Akane that intimidating. Her siblings had a confident 'don't mess with me' air around them and Tadao towered over Makoto and even Kyoko was a bit taller than him.

Akane on the other hand was small, she truly did seem shy and she didn't seem scary at all, maybe she'd be strict, but she certainly wasn't scary.

True people said horrible things about her but so what? He didn't care who she was. All he cared about was that she seemed nice enough, she was obviously smart and definitely skilled. So why not?

He started walking towards her, stumbling a few times until he stood in front of her.

Akane opened her eyes, looking surprised. She had nice eyes Makoto decided. The sea foam green colour was very pretty and with her red hair, it made a nice combination. He mentally smacked himself. He had to stop staring at her so much!

"You sure?" she asked looking up at him.

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, blushing once again. He couldn't help it, something about her made his chest feel tight and his stomach swirly but it wasn't fear…

"I'm certain" he said, surprised at how confident his voice sounded.

"I'll learn from you too!" came a voice from behind Makoto.

Seiichi jumped next to Makoto grinning.

"Trust me Akane-sama" said Ito walking over, "You don't want to be left alone with these two bozos, I'll join too."

To Makoto's surprise Akane smiled, an actual genuine smile, which in Makoto's eyes made her seem even prettier.

"Well then," she said, "Just call me sensei."

…

**A/N: Ta-da! Lol I stressed Akane's looks way too much, but granted its Makoto's point of view and he thinks Akane is very pretty so…yeah. ^.^**


	10. Love At First Sight

…

Title: Love At First Sight

Characters: Reiko (Rock Lee) Seiji (Sakura) Takeo (TenTen) Naoko (Neiji) Nariko (Naruto) Satomi (Sasuke) Itsuo (Ino)

Warnings: None

Pairings: One sided Reiji (Reiko and Seiji, Lee and Sakura)

Rating: K+

Note: Um…none ^.^ It's just Reiko going into Fangirl mode!

I don't own Naruto but I own these genderbent versions! Please don't take them!

…

**Listening to: Emergency by Paramore**

…

Reiko turned around to leave but just as she did she spotted Seiji. She froze and stared at him as her cheeks turned red and she started to quietly giggle.

"What's up with you?" Naoko asked quirking an eyebrow. She followed her team-mate's gaze and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me" she muttered.

"Seriously?" Takeo asked Reiko also following the girl's gaze, "Pinky? You have a crush on Pinky of all people?"

"Pink is one of my favourite colours" Reiko giggled.

"I could have sworn your favourite colours were green and orange" Takeo said rolling his eyes.

Reiko ignored him and dashed off towards Seiji.

"It could be worse" said Naoko folding her arms, "After all she could get a crush on Itsuo!"

Meanwhile Reiko was hovering near Seiji, eventually took a deep breath and walked up to Seiji.

"Eh?" said Seiji blinking in shock and more than a little bit of confusion at the girl who suddenly appeared in front of him. "Uh…can I help you?"

Reiko simply continued to stare at him speechless and blushing.

"Uh…" Seiji said tugging on the collar of his shirt, starting to feel very uncomfortable.

Luckily for him Nariko decided to break the tension.

"Hey!" she said, "You're the girl from earlier, the one getting kicked around, um, Reiko right?"

Reiko jumped out of her trance and beamed at the younger girl. "Ah yes!" she said cheerfully, "I am the Fierce Green Beauty of Konoha," she struck a pose, one hand on her hip, the other in the air. "I am Reiko!"

"I'm Nariko Uzumaki" said Nariko smiling.

"Satomi Uchiha" said Satomi looking very bored.

"Seiji Haruno" said Seiji once again blinking on shock as Reiko's blush deepened and she started giggling again.

"Uh, Reiko?" Seiji asked, "You alright?"

The sound of her name seemed to wake Reiko from her trance becomes she jumped slightly and stared at Seiji nervously.

"Um" she mumbled, "I-I was wondering…"

"What?" Seiji asked.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Reiko asked excitedly, "I promise to protect you with my life!"

Seiji's Inner fainted in shock.

"_Why ME?" _he mentally groaned. Seriously first Nariko and now Reiko? Why couldn't Satomi act like this around him?

Reiko continued to stare at him, nervously awaiting his answer.

…

**A/N: Poor Reiko. She gets rejected. *hugs Reiko* Meany Seiji. Shame on you. *wags finger at Seiji***


	11. Someone's Baby Sister

Title: Someone's Baby Sister

Characters: Ichigo (Itachi) Akane (Gaara)

Mentioned Characters: Satomi (Sasuke) Kyoko (Kankuro) Tadao (Temari)

Pairings: None

Warnings: Death

Ratings: K+

Notes: Because Itachi couldn't have been entirely comfortable with watching someone Sasuke's age be killed, especially knowing Gaara was someone's little brother.

Spoilers for anyone who hasn't reached Shippuden!

I don't own Naruto but these are my genderbent characters please do not take them.

…

**Listening to: Left Outside Alone by Anastacia**

…

She is young. Very young.

Ichigo expected this of course but this girl just looked so _small. _She was so, so young…

She couldn't have been any older than Satomi, maybe even a little younger…She was too young for this, too young for death, Jinchuuriki or not, Kazekage or not.

'Sabaku no Akane, her name is Sabaku no Akane' Ichigo reminds herself, 'she is not just some object, she's a girl…and she's someone's baby sister…' Ichigo knew this of course. They had all been informed of the fact that the Kazekage Akane had older siblings. And Akane's older sister had chased after her sister's captors, didn't think of her own safety for a moment, just trying to save her little sister. And Ichigo knew, that had it been Satomi she would have done the same, she would have tried to save her little sister, no matter what the odds were, no matter who the enemy was.

Ichigo watched as Sabaku no Akane suddenly stopped screaming in pain, as the essence of the Shukaku disappeared from her forever along with her life force and the small red haired girl fell to the ground, pale, unmoving…_lifeless._

The younger girl lay on the ground, her long red hair falling onto her face, her black rimmed eyes shut forever. She was dead…

Ichigo suddenly hated herself more than ever. That was someone's little sister lying on the ground. They had set her family up for a lifetime of grief. Ichigo wished she could see this girl's older sister brother and apologise to them, to beg their forgiveness for taking their baby sister away from them forever.

What was her sister's name again? Kyoko wasn't it?

Yes, it was Kyoko. Ichigo could imagine the grief and heart break on the girl's face when she found out her sister wouldn't be coming home…that is if she was alive. She had been poisoned apparently. But…if she was alive, her heart would be shattered. And her brother…Tadao…he had lost his youngest sister, and he probably lost Kyoko too. They had taken away his family…

Ichigo looked away from the body of the dead Kazekage, feeling ashamed to even be in the same room as the girl lying on the ground.

That was someone's baby sister…what had they done?

…

**A/N: Well I wouldn't be happy with the situation if I had a little sister would you?**


	12. Kenji Meets Satomi

…

Title: Kenji Meets Satomi

Characters: Satomi (Sasuke) Kenji (Karin)

Warnings: None

Pairings: Implied Kenomi (Kanji/Satomi) (Karin/Sasuke)

Rating: K

Note: None ^.^

I don't own Naruto but I own these genderbent characters. If you steal them I will hunt you down and kill you.

…

**Listening to: Rule The World by Take That**

**..**

"Hello?" Kenji called, "Guys?"

He had been separated from his team mates. In the Forest of Death. Damn his luck!

He stumbled through some bushes and came into a clearing. He stopped dead at what he saw.

It was a girl. A very beautiful girl. She had a very nice figure, a very, _very _nice figure and smooth, thick, long black hair tied back in a ponytail, pale skin and black eyes.

Kenji ducked behind a tree, peeping out to stare at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. There was a strange, heavy, yet warm feeling in his chest as he stared at her.

"Who's there?" the girl suddenly called.

Kenji froze. How did she know he was there?

Without even thinking he stepped out from behind the tree.

The girl looked him over once and apparently didn't find him to be much of a threat because she shrugged almost to herself it seemed, and her black eyes travelled to the scroll he carried, although the interest in her eyes died upon seeing it was an Earth Scroll, identical to the one she was holding.

"Earth Scroll" she muttered disappointed.

Kenji didn't know why but he suddenly wished he had a Heaven Scroll instead. He didn't care if she would attack him to get a Heaven Scroll, he just had the over whelming urge to make this girl happy.

She turned and started to walk away and as she did Kenji finally found his voice.

"Hey wait!"

She paused she turned to face him.

"I-I'm Kenji" Kenji stuttered nervously, feeling three inches tall with the girl staring at him critically. "Who are you?"

The beautiful girl stared at him for a moment, and Kenji wondered if she would simply walk away without a word, but instead she smiled a small smile at him, (Kenji started blushing as he had never blushed before) and she simply said, "Satomi. See you around."

And she disappeared into the trees.

Kenji stayed where he was, staring at the spot where the girl named Satomi had stood and wondered what the strange, warm feeling in his chest was and if it would ever lessen.

…

**A/N: *shrugs* I felt like it, that's why. I'm the genderbender and I say so.**


	13. You Don't Know What You've Got

Title: You Don't Know What You've Got Until It's Gone

Characters: Tadao (Temari) Yasu (Yashamaru) Kyoko (Kankuro) Kaito (Karura) Bao (Baki) Akane (Gaara)

Mentioned Characters: Oka (GB Gaara's Dad) Kamiko (Akane's godmother)

Ratings: T for the mental abuse. Granted there's not much, it's more like bullying, but it's there.

Pairings: None

Warnings: As I said before there's some mental abuse.

Notes: I was just thinking of the way Gaara's siblings ignored him when he was younger and I thought they must have regretted it when he shut them all out. Well, I'd say they did from the way they were acting in Part One and the fact that they're close in Part Two. As I've said before Tadao took his father's word as law until a certain incident. Well this is that incident, when he realises he should help his sister but by the time he works up the nerve to apologise and talk to her it's too late. Kamiko already betrayed her.

Gaki- Brat

I don't own Naruto but I own these genderbent versions, please don't take them.

…

**Listening to: How To Save A Life by The Fray**

…

Tadao was walking down the halls of the Kazekage's house looking for his little sister Kyoko. He wanted to ask if she wanted to go to the park. Chances were she'd want to, Kyoko adored the park. For a split second he considered asking Akane to come too, knowing how much Kyoko wanted to get along with her but then he shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. _'Remember what Dad said!' _he thought.

As he walked further down the hall he could hear his father shouting but he couldn't tell what he was saying; something about a demon and his dead mother, Oka…

He turned a corner and said his father Kaito towering over Akane was sobbing and trembling, staring at the floor. Kyoko was sitting, hunched in a ball in the corner sobbing as much as Akane.

"Daddy leave imoto alone!" she cried but Kaito ignored her.

"YOU'RE A USELESS DEMON!" he roared at Akane, "ITS YOUR FAULT OKA'S DEAD! YOU'RE WORTHLESS!"

"Kaito stop it!" Yasu said placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "You're scaring her! For God's sake you're scaring all of us!"

"Just look at her!" Bao snapped trying to pull Kaito away from his sobbing daughter, "Don't you realise what you're doing to her!"

Tadao was standing frozen, peering around the corner praying he wouldn't be spotted. He was staring at his dad in horror.

'_Dad?' _he thought, _'Akane looks so…broken. How could he act like that? He's making her cry and Kyoko too!'_

One thing that truly bothered Tadao about the scene before him was, for once, his great resemblance to his father. Since they looked so much alike it was like seeing himself making his little sisters so afraid and he couldn't stand it. That was the last thing he wanted. He stared at Akane. He had to help her. No more pushing her away, no more parroting what Kaito said about her. He was her big brother and it was time he acted like it.

He stared at his father, his eyes narrowing but brimming with tears at the same time. Akane wasn't the monster in their family, Kaito was…

**Two Days Later…**

Tadao was sitting in the garden biting his lower lip. He hadn't seen Akane all day, or Kamiko and for some reason his father had been acting very smug. Tadao was worried. Where was his sister? Where was Kamiko? One thing was for sure if it was making Kaito act so happy and full of himself it couldn't be good.

He stood up and started walking into the village. He needed to find his sister.

He found her in the centre of the village, glaring at anyone who came anywhere near her. That was strange. Akane normally welcomed any kind of company.

As he got closer he stopped in shock. The Ai symbol had been carved into her forehead and instead of wearing bright clothes like she usually did she was wearing black and brown. What really scared Tadao though, was the killing intent in her eyes.

"Akane?" he said cautiously walking towards her, "Akane are you okay?"

Akane glared up at him. "What do _you _want?" she hissed.

"I just want to know if you're okay" Tadao replied shocked by her hostile tone of voice. Was this really his baby sister?

Akane gave a single harsh laugh. "Since when do you care if I'm alright?" she asked glaring once again.

"W-well, I'm your big brother, of course I care."

Akane's glare turned deadly. "I don't have a big brother" she growled, "I have no family of any kind. Kamiko made that clear last night." And with that she stormed away from him, back in the direction of their house.

"Wait!" he called after her, "What do you mean? What did Kamiko do? Akane!"

But Akane didn't answer; she didn't even turn to face him.

As she walked away Tadao knew he had just lost a sister. He didn't know what happened but he knew his father had something to do with it.

"Akane" he said to himself, "I'm sorry."

He had lost his youngest sister through his own inability to act. He had lost her because he never bothered to form his own opinion about her. Would he ever get her back? Would he ever make it up to her?

"_Stay away from me gaki! It's your fault Mom's dead! You're a freak! Leave me alone!"_

It hurt to breathe.

That old saying was right; You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

…

"_Kyoko?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We screwed up didn't we?"_

"_Yeah…yeah, we did."_

…

"_Stop it! Why can't you listen to your big sister for once?"_

"_If I had a big sister I'd listen to her. But as it is I don't have a sister big or otherwise. Get in my way again and I'll kill you, you worthless piece of trash."_

"_Akane calm down, c'mon I'm asking you as your big brother-"_

"_If I don't see her as a sister what makes you think I see you as a brother? I don't see either of you as siblings. Get in my way again and I. Will. Kill. You. Understand?"_

…

**A/N: *shrugs* Well come on they had to have realised their mistake when they basically lost Gaara! Here Tadao has realised the mistake he made with Arisu and wishes she'd come back to them and go back to being the way she was. I'll probably put something similar up for Kyoko.**

**The italics are quotes.**

**Well actually the first italics are a memory. Tadao's remembering something he frequently said to Akane whenever she tried to reach out and/or talk to him. And boy does he regret it now!**

**The second italics are from the day after this event. Kyoko and Tadao are watching their sister sadly and admit to themselves that they screwed up when it comes to Akane.**

**The last italics are from the Chuunin Exams in the Forest of Death, when Kyoko and Tadao are trying to stop Akane killing those Sound Ninja by pulling the "big brother and sister" card on her. Of course it doesn't work, because, as she so coldly states she doesn't see them as siblings...Not anymore at least.**


	14. Tadao Information

_After doing Background Information for Yasu I decided to do the same for more of the characters, just to clear the air around them._

_So here is Tadao's (Temari's) background! Enjoy!_

…

**Listening to: I Remember, The Little Mermaid 3, Ariel's Beginning Soundtrack**

…

**Disclaimer/Claimer: I don't own the original Naruto but I own these genderbent versions. Please do not take them.**

…

-When Tadao was three years old his mother Oka, The Kazekage died in childbirth, giving birth to his youngest sister Akane. His father Kaito was made Kazekage quickly, to avoid conflict in Suna and to make sure the village wasn't vulnerable.

-Kaito told Tadao and his little sister Kyoko that Akane was a monster, that she killed Oka. Tadao took his father's word for it, though he admittedly was uncertain that a baby could have killed his mother. After all Akane had only been born, what could she have done, grabbed a knife and stabbed Oka? Not likely, but all the same he listened to Kaito, wanting his father's approval now that he didn't have his mother anymore. He just wanted some comfort.

-Unlike Tadao Kyoko didn't listen to their father. She wanted to know her little sister. She had been so excited about being a big sister and she wasn't about to give up on the idea now. There was just no way that tiny little baby in her aunt's arms could have killed her mother. No way, now how.

-So Tadao watched as his sister tried to reach out to Akane only to have their father step in and yell at both his siblings every time. Eventually Kyoko stopped trying, though she always looked guilty whenever she looked at Akane…

-Neither of them saw much of their youngest sibling though. Even though they lived in the same building Akane was mainly brought up by Kamiko, her godmother, Oka's best friend. They liked Kamiko though Tadao personally felt she was a bit of a push over and that it would come back to bite her in the butt one day. (He would later laugh bitterly about how right he was about her, wishing he was wrong) Unlike Kyoko he pushed Akane away whenever she shakily tried to reach out to him, literally pushing her away from him, telling her he hated her, that it was her fault Oka was dead. Akane frequently ended up running away from him in tears. (That would later come back to haunt him)

-Tadao and Kyoko grew very close, practically best friends. They had friends among the village children certainly, but most of them only wanted to know them because they were the children of the Kazekage or others avoided them for being Akane's "the monster's" siblings.

-That's how things went and how things stayed until Tadao was nine years old.

-When he nine he witnessed something that shattered his faith in his father. He saw Kaito mentally abusing Akane, Kyoko sobbing in the corner begging Kaito to leave her little sister alone, his aunt Yasu begging her furious brother to calm down and Bao, equally angry, but angry at Kaito. It was as though a fog had lifted from Tadao's eyes and as he looked at his sobbing, trembling sister he vowed to help her, though he was nervous. He had spent so long pushing her away, had spent so long claiming to hate her. Would she still want him as a big brother? Or would she push him away as he had pushed her away?

-It took two days for Tadao to work up the courage to talk to Akane. Heck, he even had his apology worked out! But then he saw her, glaring and hating everyone, her green eyes burning with pure raw hatred and fury, the love symbol carved into her forehead…he knew had waited too long. And she told him so too. He had lost his baby sister because he didn't try to form his own opinion about her…what had he done?

-The guilt followed Tadao everywhere. He couldn't shake off the horrible feeling that he had failed as an older brother. In his mind he should have tried to help, he shouldn't have pushed her away. And that guilt grew every time Akane said she didn't see him, Kyoko or Yasu as family. Was this some sort of cruel twisted punishment for not caring? If so he had learnt his lesson, just let the guilt stop. But all the same Tadao made a promise to himself; come hell or high water he wasn't abandoning Akane again. He _wasn't _going to screw up when it came to her again!

-And enter the Chuunin Exams. Tadao kicked Takeo's ass (something he is still very proud of) but Sachi forfeited in her fight against him, even though she was in the perfect position to win. (Something that still royally pisses him off, he wants a rematch!) And then the invasion began. (He hadn't understood his father's motives for invading Konoha but whatever, he was tired of arguing as he knew it was a fight he wouldn't win)

-And now, enter Uzumaki Nariko. She fought Akane to protect her team mates. Tadao, during that fight, swore the blonde was bonkers. Yasu gave him the opportunity to run when Akane started transforming. It was tempting, after all he should probably try and find Kyoko but…but one look at his youngest sister and he couldn't do it. He was scared out of wits but he wasn't going to leave her, not now, she needed him, what if she got hurt again? She needed someone to be there. After all come hell or high water he wasn't leaving her on her own again.

-But when Akane let the Shukaku loose he had no choice but to run. Besides, Kyoko was somewhere in the forest, fighting that freaky bug chick and she hadn't come back yet, what if she was hurt too? He found her, completely exhausted but fine otherwise and they ran back to where Akane was fighting Nariko.

-When they arrived Yasu was helping a worn out, bleeding Akane to her feet and Satomi Uchiha and Seiji Haruno were helping Nariko. Tadao took one look at Akane and he just _knew…_he had his baby sister back. She was awake so to speak, there was no more monster, there was Akane, _just _Akane. He could just tell; there was something calmer, vulnerable, something more…_human _in her gaze. He could have hugged her right there and then, he wanted to grab her and apologise, hell he could have kissed Nariko. She had obviously done something to knock some sense into her. He owed her a thank you card. But Nariko wasn't done yet. She got her team mates to help her to her feet and stumbled over to Akane who actually looked frightened. Tadao had reached for his fan. If that girl hurt her…

-But no. She hugged her. Nariko Uzumaki hugged Sabaku no Akane and reduced her to tears. Tadao simply folded his arms and smirked. Things were going to be different from now on. When Akane had stopped crying Tadao walked over to her. "Come on babes, let's go" was all he said. The fact that she didn't threaten to kill him, or fight back as he lifted her up made Tadao want to cheer. The surprises that day weren't done though. On the way back to Suna Akane spoke up; "Tadao, Kyoko, Aunt Yasu…I'm so sorry." Tadao although happy felt a bit confused. Shouldn't they be the ones apologising? They hadn't helped her, they hadn't cared for her. In short he still felt guilty. Kyoko, getting over her initial shock spoke with a large grin on her face; "Don't worry about, it's…it's okay." Akane passed out after that, Tadao could feel her go limp in his arms. "Well, this has been an interesting day" was all he was capable of saying at that moment. Yasu seemed to have lost the ability to speak, she was simply beaming. Kyoko on the other hand cheered her head off and laughed in relief. She understood the same thing Tadao did- they had their baby sister back. Forget the thank you card he was sending Nariko a box of chocolates and flowers!

-After they got back home and Akane was healed they had a good long chat and cleared the air around each other. Akane told Tadao (time and time again might I add) that she didn't blame him for how he acted when they were kids, they had all done stupid things. But still Tadao promised that now more than ever he was going to be there for her. He wasn't going to push either of his siblings away ever again.

-Two and a half years passed and Akane became Kazekage. Tadao was going back and forth between Suna and Konoha, helping plan for the up and coming Chuunin Exams, with Sachi his escort. She simply referred to the whole thing as "troublesome" though she didn't seem to mind that much. And really Tadao didn't mind that much either, Sachi was actually an alright girl once you got to know her. Lazy but alright.

-Nariko came back to Konoha. Looking at her it was hard to believe she was the same little runt for two and a half years ago. She didn't actually recognise him. He was rather put out by that admittedly. You think she'd remember the older brother of one her friends! But he got revenge for that. When she asked about Akane he stalled for as long as possible before telling her the good news. That put him in a good mood for the rest of the day. Revenge is sweet however small it may be!

-On the way back to Suna though he got a bad feeling as a quick cold wind blew around him. He didn't believe in stuff like premonitions, he never had but all the same he quickened his pace to a run. The sooner he got back to Suna and saw his family the quicker he could convince himself he was just being paranoid.

-But the bad feeling didn't leave him and it only got worse when his cup of tea cracked at a restaurant. Tadao left quickly, leaving money for the food and drink on the table and started running back to Suna faster than ever. Screw not believing in bad premonitions he was sure something was wrong now.

-He was right. Team Kameko caught up with him and told him Arisu had been kidnapped. Tadao's blood ran cold. What? Akane? Kidnapped? No, no that couldn't be right, who could possibly be powerful enough to kidnap Akane? The Akatsuki apparently. He was going to find all the members and kill them one by one. No-one messed with his sisters!

-The bad news didn't stop there. Once they reached Suna (they would have been there quicker if not for that stupid sand storm. Nature was against him right now wasn't it?) he found out that Kyoko had been poisoned while trying to save Arisu. Great. Now _both _his sisters could die! _Wonderful! _Yeah, that's really what he wanted to hear!

-All he could think afterwards was thank whatever god there was for Seiji. He cured Kyoko and she told them she managed to snag a piece of one of the Akatsuki member's clothing with Crow's hand before she passed out. Tadao had to hand it to Kyoko; she didn't do things half way.

-Tadao wanted to murder the council dearly. They wouldn't let him join Team Kameko in saving Akane! Who did they think they were? That was his baby sister damn it! But no- Choukichi (the old bastard) went instead and Tadao went with a squad to protect the border from an attack they all knew wasn't coming. Yes, he wanted to murder the council. Kyoko almost did strangle one council member to death after he said Suna was better off without Akane. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Yasu and Bao had stopped her. He'd kill them all later, right now he had too much worries on his mind. Although, talking with Makoto, who was just as worried as he was helped a bit.

-She was dead. His baby sister was dead. He had failed her all over again; he had failed her in the worst way possible. _Akane was dead. _He almost fainted and most likely would have fallen to the ground had Takeo not caught him when he stumbled backwards. This had to be a nightmare, this couldn't be real, Akane couldn't die, they village needed her, _he _needed her. But no, there she was, clutched in Kyoko's arms, pale and still and silent and _dead. _'Happy now Dad?' he thought bitterly without quite knowing why his thoughts had wandered to Kaito, 'She'd dead. That's what you had always wanted wasn't it? And you too Kamiko, aren't you happy? How about you Mom? Are you happy too? She's gone!'

-But Choukichi surprised them all as did Nariko. The furious jinchuuriki had lashed out at the elderly man, blaming him for Akane's death, because if he hadn't sealed Shukaku in her none of this would have happened. Tadao agreed with her whole heartedly. The old jerk had never cared about what Akane thought or felt. (_Just like you _said a nasty little voice in the back of his mind) But then Choukichi stepped forward and got a reluctant Kyoko to release Akane and with Nariko's help he brought Akane back to life. Tadao could have broken down crying then, but there was a whole crowd watching, he'd cry later at home.

-And now, Tadao was lying on the ground (the group had decided to take a break on the way back to Suna), with one of his aunt's arms wrapped around him, Kyoko clinging to him and Akane on the opposite side of him, Yasu's other arm wrapped around her and he was staring at the stars. Everyone was asleep, even Akane since Shukaku was gone. As he stared at the sky he smiled. Despite everything his family was okay and that was all he cared about. He fell asleep smiling.

…

**A/N: So yeah, there's Tadao's info. I actually went into Shippuden it's a miracle! Sure I only went as far as the Kazekage Rescue Arc but whatever. So yeah, as you can see Tadao is always feeling guilty for pushing Akane away, a feeling he just can't shake no matter how hard he tries and no matter how many times Akane tells him it's fine, no matter how many times Yasu reminds him he was only a child. It's just something he can't overcome and when patrolling the borders he had Makoto (Matsuri) end up in an argument because he's so on edge but in the end the two end up talking properly and Tadao realises Makoto feels just as guilty and helpless as he does and it lessens the feeling of guilt pushing down on him. Just thought I might as well mention that. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed Tadao's background! :)**


	15. Love of A Mother

Title: Love of A Mother

Characters: Akane (Gaara) Oka (GB Gaara's Dad)

Mentioned Characters: Kyoko (Kankuro)

Pairings: None

Warnings: Um…well, I guess there's spoilers for those that aren't up to date on the manga.

Rating: K

Notes: When I started this gender bending series I knew Akane's fight with her father would be different somehow. I knew her shield wouldn't take the shape of her mother like Gaara's because while her mother loves her, Akane sees Yasu as more of a mother because she's always tried her hardest to be there and I'm still working on a fight scene (I have no clue when this fight will take place yet) where Akane, trying to protect Yasu from someone, most likely an Akatsuki member, admits that she sees her as a mother. "You don't really think I'll let my mother get hurt do you?" So yeah…I also realised that since the Kages are being resurrected Akane's mother, Oka, has to be brought back too. The thing is she's not going to be there for her fight against Kaito, she had walked off before-hand (the other Kages piss her off and she has no desire to be near Kaito) but after the fight she comes back, sees Akane and this happens. ^.^

Disclaimer/Claimer- I don't own the original Naruto but I own these gender bent versions.

…

**Listening to: You Found Me by The Fray**

…

Akane, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes, turned back to the battle feeling more determined than ever. She made a swift motion with her hands and the sand lowered her to the ground.

As she started to walk away from where she had sealed her father a woman's voice, loud and almost desperate called after her; "Wait! You with the red hair, please wait!"

Akane stopped, gathered more sand around her and turned to face the woman who had called after her. She froze when she saw her. This woman was so familiar. She had the same chocolate brown hair as Kyoko; her eyes gave away the fact that she had been resurrected, though they were the same shape as Akane's. Her hair was in a similar style to Akane's though it was shorter, a bit thinner and smoother.

The woman was staring at Akane in shock, awe and she had the biggest look of hope Akane had ever seen on anyone's face and there were tears in her eyes. She was so achingly familiar…

"Are you…are you Sabaku no Akane?" she asked quietly her voice wavering when she said Akane's name.

Akane was startled by this comment though she did not show it. "Yes I am" she said. Akane narrowed her eyes. "Do I know you?" She knew this woman, she was certain of it but where had she seen her before? She knew her, she had seen her before she had heard that voice once before…

The woman gasped, her tears over flowing and she smiled softly. "God you really do look like me" she said sounding quite thrilled.

Akane took a step backwards, more sand swarming around her ready to attack. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The woman simply continued to smile. Her smile was a cross between Kyoko's smile and Akane's. Who was she?

"Well I can't say I'm surprised" she said lightly, "After what Kamiko said you probably wanted to forget all about me huh?"

Akane's eyes widened and the sand dropped lifelessly to the ground. Kamiko. This woman knew her, she knew what Kamiko did. And suddenly Akane realised why this woman was so familiar, why she looked so much like Akane and her sister, why she knew Kamiko.

The woman's smile widened further at the look of realisation on Akane's face. "Akane I'm you mot-"

Oka's words were cut off by Akane flinging her arms around her, sobbing. Oka's smile softened and she stared down at her daughter, running a hand through her hair and holding her tightly. "Hey it's okay sweetie" she said.

Akane simply continued to cry without quite understanding why. She felt relief more than anything. Her father hadn't been lying to her, Oka really did love her.

"I can't believe you're here" Akane sobbed into her mother's shoulder, "I mean I thought you would be I just didn't think I'd run into you." She was rambling but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her mother loved her, Kamiko loved her, her father was sorry…There may have been a war going on but Akane didn't care about that right now either. Nothing could bring her mood down at that moment.

"Good to see you too" said Oka, "Still small huh?"

"I'll have you know I'm five foot three!"

Oka laughed and hugged Akane tighter. "So yeah, you're still small."

…

**A/N: I probably would have made that longer but I'm really not in the mood to write about what happens next because it's pretty long. To put it simply Oka gets Akane to seal her away before she's forced to attack her. Before being sealed she tells Akane she loves her, boosting Akane's determination even more. Trust me it's a lot longer when I actually write it all out! XD**


End file.
